The Weather Machine
by KingdomCullen
Summary: Strange weather patterns happen all over the world, and it's up to guess who the Cullen Clan to figure it out. But they don't know what's causing it!
1. Chapter 1: Groceries and Earthquakes

**Okay, yeah I have been inactive for a very long time. I have had a computer problem and I got the blue screen but now I'm back for business. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, etc but if I did Bella would be a vampy by now. :3**

**Line Break**

I awoke slowly, breathing in the damp morning air, even though it had not rained last night it was always a bit wet here, no matter what. I rolled over, thinking I could get another few minutes of sleep before getting up but got a faceful of an angel instead. Just as good. "You can't go back to sleep Bella. We have things to do today.

I groaned and rolled back over. "Nooooooo…" but he just chuckled at me. I squeezed my eyez shut, but the bed suddenly rushed away from me. "Put me down!" Edward just shook his head and carried me down to the breakfast table, where I made myself some toast. Nothing special.

"Why didn't you want to get up? Usually, once you're up, you're up." I shrugged my shoulders, not so sure why myself. Charlie had gone out fishing with Billy, as usual, so Edward wasn't subjected to his death glares, though Edward was always polite to him.

Looking at the fridge, I noticed a note from Charlie. I got up to read it and chased down the last of my toast with some orange juice. I groaned for the second time this morning. "I have to go grocery shopping?! God, I can't rest today…" I turned to Edward, knowing he knew full well that I was going to have to do this. Stupid mind reader.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked him.

"I wanted to let you rest longer." Great. _Always_ the gentleman.

I went upstairs and got ready to go out. I picked out a plain blue t-shirt, the color Edward had complimented once, and some jeans. After quickly brushing through my hair, I threw it up into a simple ponytail.

I stormed downstairs again, and tripped on the last step. I braced myself for impact automatically, even though I know that Edward would catch me. Which he did. I sighed, turned to him and said, "Lets get this over with…" I began to walk for the door but he caught my waist and spun me around.

Before I could ask any questions, his lips were on mine, moving softly. Just as my head began to spin, he pulled away and smiled. "Feeling better?" He asked. I could only nod. He helped me walk down the drive, for I was still a bit tipsy from his kiss.

We climbed into my ancient Jeep and soon enough we were at the store. As I walked up and down the aisles, checking my list, the pile seemed to be a bit bigger than it should be. Then I noticed that Edward was gone. I heard a light _thunk_ and saw a box of cookies and a box of chocolate ice cream in the cart, along with other things not on the list.

"Edward, we don't need all this stuff." I picked up a bag of chips and looked at it curiously. "But I want you to enjoy yourself a little." I sighed and continued on, Edward acting younger than he was and plopping whatever he deemed acceptable into the cart at random moments. By the time we were at the checkout, I had more than double what I had orriginally come for, with double the price. Of course, just my luck, the cashier was a girl.

She was hitting on him like _crazy_ and it was just pathetic. She flipped her hair, batted her lashes, stuck out her chest a little bit more, and stuck out her hips. He laughed and chatted casually as the bags were filled, but then he grabbed my waist and planted a light kiss on my lips. Her face fell hard, turning bright red. She began to stammer, and we left the store, leaving her like that.

When we got to the car I couldn't stop laughing. He had to calm me down by making me help put the groceries in the trunk. This time he drove. I was still shaky from the grocery store stunt. Once I calmed down enough to speak, I decided to ask him what she was thinking.

Being honest, he said, "Well, first was 'he's gorgeous', then it was…" He seemed hesitant to tell me. "It was…?" "It was 'She's not good enough for him, I'll make him mine.'" I laughed again. This time it was so much better.

Once we got home and unpacked everything, I went up to the upstairs closet, grabbed a large blanket, and brought it out to the lawn to soak up the small ammount of sun out there. But then I stopped and remembered Edward. How could I forget about him? "Edward?" I called out. Suddenly, he was there, arms around my waist, his voice in my ear. "Yes?" I shivered once and asked him, "Can we go to the meadow?" I felt him smile, and he nodded. We took his volvo, but, as always, we had to run. And as always, I had to close my eyes so as not to get sick.

Once we were there, he laid out the blanket, and we laid down together. I just sat there, getting warmer. Suddenly, I turned to him and couldn't help but gasp. I knew what was to be expected, but the result was always the same. His skin looked as if there were millions of tiny diamonds embedded within him.

We both smiled, just soaking up the sun's rays. Then the earthquake began.


	2. Chapter 2: Jumping Around

**Kay, I know. REALLY fast getting another chapter up but I have had a HUGE LONG day at the beach and the pool, and now I can just relax and unwind with this story. As always, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! Get your friends to read if they are Twilight addicts like my friends and I are. :3**

The ground shook violently under our bodies, most likely causing horrible destruction in town. The ground shook harder each second, and Edward was fast to react. He scooped me up in his arms and headed for the trees, never really staying on the ground for too long. Once there were enough trees, he jumped _onto_ the thick branches. _IN THE TREES._ I could see his plan, in a way…

As long as we stayed mobile and off the ground, it wouldn't effect us as much. And just like that, it was over. No more shaking, no more noise. Everything was still. Edward breathed out, scaring me a little because I, once again, forgot he was there.

We both looked around, and slowly, he climbed with me to the ground. I just kind of stared in a daze, wondering what the _hell_ an earthquake was doing in _Forks_. I was still shaken, so Edward kept one arm around my waist so I wouldn't trip and hurt myself anymore than usual. After packing up the blanket and climbing onto Edward's back, I asked him about his thoughts on the earthquake we just had.

"I don't know. That's why we're going to go see Carlisle."

And with that, he sat me in his car, sped to the other side, and off we went.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I am tired, but this seems like an appropriate ending, just the right way to end a chapter. VERY soon I will put up another chapter, but I ended it the way I did cuz I could! Laugh Until the next chapter :D

* * *


End file.
